


Trope Drabbles

by GTRWTW



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTRWTW/pseuds/GTRWTW
Summary: So I am a sucker for a good trope or cliché. Not for me are twists and turns or cliffhangers; I like a good old happy ending, guy gets girl, goodies beat the baddies, etc 😃So I had this idea to do a series of Trope Drabbles. I'll be taking common tropes (ideas mostly from tvtropes.org) and using them to inspire drabbles - I'll try to stick to 100 words but please forgive me if I go over!Rating M for language.I have a few ideas but if you have any suggestions for tropes or clichés please let me know in the comments!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 52
Kudos: 51





	1. Belligerent Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> From tvtropes.org
> 
> 'Belligerent sexual tension' or 'slap slap kiss' - where characters are having an argument and then *feelings* take over.

"Why the fuck can't you see he's only after one thing?"

"And what's that, Cormoran?"

Her hair was falling out of its neat ponytail, her face scrunched in anger.

"Don't act stupid. A few giggles, a bit of flirting. You know exactly -"

She smacked him across the face with a resounding crack; his face rocked sideways and her palm stung. 

"Don't you  _ dare _ reduce me to that, that…"

"Christ,  _ I _ don't think that! Fucking…" he panted, trying to find the words.

"Oh, fuck this," he muttered, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth.


	2. Artists are Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person becomes more attractive to the other because they are artistic.

Robin felt guilty; Strike was extremely private and she wasn't sure he would be happy about her having this insight into his youth. Swallowing her distaste, she continued to search frantically.

Underneath the novels, few of which she could have read because most were in Latin, she unearthed a sheaf of papers covered in untidy scribblings. She skipped the first two pages, which were primarily notes and brainstorms, and paused on the third. She read it twice, slowly, breathing hard.

"Poetry? He was a poet?" she said. She felt a rush of longing, and suddenly ached to hear his voice.


	3. Battle Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple that kicks ass together stays together!

Strike saw the fist at the last second, and flung both arms up to block his head; he heard Robin shriek and turned, making a futile grab for the man now lunging for her -

But Robin wheeled and delivered a sharp hammer fist blow to the man's ribs; he crumpled. Strike launched himself forwards, flattening the writhing man to the ground.

Robin grabbed their attacker's outstretched arm and pinned it, hooking her own arm underneath. He stopped struggling and laid there, swearing quietly.

"Call the police," she said calmly.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" asked Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, the arm lock Robin uses is called ude garami, otherwise known as Americana or figure 4. 👍


	4. Sleight of Tongue Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HarrogateBelmont.

"Robin, go," muttered Strike, straining against the cuffs, "they'll be watching." 

"I can't leave you here!" Robin cried.

"Go! I don't want you stuck here too. Tell Barclay… Not the police, they've got contacts…"

"I know, but - I can't -" Robin said frantically, tears pooling in her eyes. "I just need -"

She suddenly gripped his lapels and kissed him deeply, desperately, her tongue devouring. She pulled away with a sob and ran through the open door. 

Strike breathed out hard and laughed. He brought his hands to his mouth, unearthed the tiny lock picks, and hid them in his fist, ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleight of tongue kiss - where one character passes something to the other with a kiss


	5. Yawn and Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This trope is super cheesy but I love it 🤣

"Pretty busy. Cheers," he said, as Nick passed him a beer. "Rob's following a guy who seems completely legit."

"Sensible and boring. He's annoying me," interjected Robin. 

Strike looked sideways and caught her eye. She smiled, and her hand moved closer on the sofa cushion, her little finger just brushing his. Strike suppressed his grin and turned back to Nick.

"But it's still pretty hectic," he said laconically. He yawned, stretching his arms behind his head, and then dropped his arm down to drape over Robin's shoulders. He smiled wickedly as she glanced at him, amusement plain on her face.


	6. There is Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Estie.

"Ah."

Awkwardness filled the air as they contemplated the king size bed.

"I thought this was a twin?" asked Strike slowly.

"No, love, a double. It's our last room," said the elderly owner, already walking away. "You let me know when you want breakfast, ok?" She backed out with a wave.

Strike looked at Robin, unsure. "We could…"

"No, we couldn't," said Robin briskly. "You've been awake for 48 hours and we're not driving around looking for another in this weather. Let's just sleep."

Strike felt embarrassed but, admittedly, pleased.

"It's fine. You'll keep me warm," Robin joked, smiling cheekily.


End file.
